beacons_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Exter Ironwood
Exter Ironwood is the Third Beacon of Darkness and the main protagonist of the book Third Beacon of Darkness ''but also participates in some of the other books of the collection. His weapon of choice is the revolver of his father but normally he uses holographic weapons. He first appears in the "Chapter 40" of the book ''First Beacon of Darkness. But he takes protagonism on the "Chapter 1" of his own book when he was helping Roman to steal dust from a shop named Dust till Dawn. Ozpin find out about that and try to get him back because of his past. However, he fell in love with Emerald Sustrai and that complicated everything for him but either way he would never change Emerald for anything else in the world. Later in the story he meets one of the other Beacons, Duncan Crystal, but it wouldn't be till after the events in the book "Team DIEF" that he meets Flame Fall and Ian Belladonna so the group could start working together. He created the Reborn with the hunstmen that helped him escape. 'Appeareance' Exter is an odd-looking person, he is a handsome man with a tall and slim yet muscular build. However he also has odd lines of cybernetics running from the left side of his head, down to the base of his spine and down his arms, ending in his palms. His medium length black hair was shaved on the left side, showing off the cybernetics and the rest was left long, being brushed over to the right, with its tip ending in blue. His eyes also seemed to release a blue glow. 'Original (Chapter 1-Third Beacon of Darkness)' He doesn't wear a shirt since his cybernetics throw off a lot of heat but wear white trousers with black designs and his emblem on the right part of his trousers. 'Pajamas' Exter just wears boxers or even sleeps naked, because of the heat from the cybernetics, he hates to wear lots of clothes. 'Alternate Outfit (Hack)' He doesn't wear a shirt since his cybernetics throw off a lot of heat but wear black trousers with a white digital skull sitting on the right thigh. 'Uniform' During his time in Beacon he is forced to wear the same uniform as every other guy attending Beacon, consisting of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. But he would keep the shirt unbottoned. 'Snow' He still doesn't wear shirts because of the amount of heat that his cybernetics throw off but wears warm pants for the cold weathers. 'Prisoner' After be arrested by Winter Shnee and locked into maximum security in the Blackgate he was forced to wear a blue and white uniform, "Blackgate" written on the back with the emblem of it and infront the number 171211000003, his cybernetics were light blue like the atlesian army color. In the fight before he was arrested he lost his right arm and left leg so they were replaced by completely robotic ones and the cybernetics of his arm was attached to the robotic one again. But meanwhile he was unconscious a virus was put into his cybernetics that forced his body to obey Winter's orders by voice command. 'Post-Timeskip' At the age of 35 years old and after escape the prison with the help of Duncan and the Dark Side, he still doesn't wear any shirt or clothes on his superior part but his trousers changed to a negative version of his original trousers, black with white details. By this time his cybernetics were modified to don't be controlled again, also his body was even more modified becoming less human than before. 'Personality' When he was a child, Exter was determined to become a soldier for the atlesian army, he believed in justice and in sacrifice himself for others, he loved his mother very much who was a maiden but after she died, his father James Ironwood, started experimenting with him and Exter became cruel and started to hate the whole kingdom of Atlas for years. After the time-skip, Exter had just eyes for his family and became overprotective with them. 'Weapons' Exter can create any weapon with holograms and also has super strenght and super speed. But he keeps one real weapon, the revolver of his father. 'Ironwood's Revolver' Ironwood's weapon is a revolver with a six-chambered hexagonal cylinder. It has an overall bulky, brick-like shape and possesses characteristics of both a revolver and a semi-automatic pistol, with both a cylinder and a slide. It also has two triggers and an external hammer. Intricate floral designs are etched onto the slide and grips and light fluorescent blue designs are below the barrel and on the cylinder. The weapon itself is quite durable, able to withstand being used for hammering without compromising its firing capabilities. 'Semblance' He doesn't have any semblance because of his modified body, his aura is redirectioned to the cybernetics so they work, meaning he doesn't have any resistance against attacks and making him the only Beacon without an advanced aura control. 'Cyborg abilities' 'Invisibility' His cybernetics allows him to apparently become invisible by absorbing the light waves instead reflex them back don't allowing the eyes to notice his presence. 'Super Strength' The cybernetics on his arms increase the vibrations in his knuckles making it seems like if he is super strong but the waves sent when he moves his arm to punch gets amplified causing much more damage. 'Super Speed' The cybernetics that were on his spine could make the friction forces around him decrease in a 80% (90% after the timeskip) and he had mini propellers on all the back part of his legs and on his feet to be able to jump a lot higher. 'Hologram Creation' With the cybernetics on the palms of his hands, he could create any holographic weapon he has seen before and also create multiple holographic screens in front him he could use in a lot of different ways. 'Hack' With the holographic screens he can create, he is able to hack anything wireless in the incredible zone of a whole kingdom or can modify the shape of that zone to have a longer range, like making it a thin rectangular zone that can reach a satellite. After complete his goals, he built a massive machine around his throne and while he is sitting there, he can hack everything in the whole world. He can also hack things that aren't wireless by touching them. 'Better senses' His cybernetic eyes allow him to have a much better sight than the others, targeting systems, scanner, night vision, infrared vision and ultraviolet vision. His ears were also modified so he has an excellent hearing that he can activate when he wants, also a radar. 'Drones' His upper back can open a door to let out ten drones with laser guns he can control at will, he imitated the design from Penny after the time-skip. 'Weaknesses' Since his aura is being used to power his cybernetics, he is unable to have an aura shield around him making him be completely vulnerable against any attack.